Nightmare And Reality
by Krysis Cura Tyranny
Summary: Note: Vegeta is the dark lord of the underworld and Bulma is just a mortal that’s falling for him ever to slowly-testing Vegeta’s patients….Do the two get together? (Lemon warning in latter chapters)
1. Nightmare

Disclaimers: I do not own, Dragonball Z so please feel free not to sue  
  
Note: Vegeta is the dark lord of the underworld and Bulma is just a mortal that's falling for him ever to slowly-testing Vegeta's patients..Do the two get together? (Lemon warning in latter chapters)  
  
Nightmare and Reality By: Krysis Chapter 1: Nightmare  
  
"Are you still frightened of me.my precious child?"  
  
There was that same voice echoing in the bottomless depths of never ending obscurity of my mind. An arctic shudder running down my spine as terror takes course though my veins. I could feel my blood mixing with something intoxicating, something I couldn't just yet place at that moment.  
  
"I yearn for you.my 'little one'!"  
  
That voice.that cold, empty, and distant voice. It had no true connotation to me. I new this voice from my nightmares I new it but it seems like a childhood lost memory.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
I shutter fear cover my words, I still can't see anything, but the depths of bitter darkness covering me. This all doesn't make sense I keep trying to tell myself. I am scared of what might become of this. Even though I don't just no what I am afraid of. Instincts tell me that I am in a place of darkness and evil and that I have to escape this prison of darkness that ensnarled me.  
  
"Don't leave me just yet my 'little one' I have to tell you who I am."  
  
That saying..it finally hit me it's him that boy from long ago that evil twisted boy from my nightmares long ago. He called himself Prince Vegeta second hand ruler of the underground of the depths below, he would rule all of those who would sell there soul to him. He would tell me, the freely did this, they wanted him to cover there souls in darkness to turn them to change them.  
  
"You remember me! Now you remember my promise?" he sounded twisted and sarcastically cruel.  
  
"You won't have my soul Vegeta, and you will never have me!"  
  
The darkness fades and I can only see an outline of this man-no longer a boy from my nights as a child, that was alone and scared hanging on firmly to her covers. No this was him, he had grown as I have grown, but I see his eyes that are aflame by fire or was it lust? His deep onyx eyes poor into my own deep blue orbs of never dieing life he is still so distant.  
  
He grows closer to me, and I feel my frame of my body quiver..my knees feel weak and my stomach feels so light, and empty as if I was in front of a crowd preparing a speech to thousands of people. I close my eyes as he grows closer, my feet not able to move his control over me was to strong.  
  
I feel his hot breath upon my skin; I can feel it as it sends my body into bewilderment it was almost as if he was trying to seduce me. I could feel his mind enter in my own, it was bizarre, and it felt like a tingling sensation as he poured in things to my own mind from his own. He wasn't able to get me physically but mentally he was crushing me letting me melt into his hands like butter so he could reshape me to his image. It felt calm and easy, as I feel to my knees, my eyes closed as his lips placed near my ear, as he crushed me into his iron grip.  
  
"Love me."  
  
"Let me protect you."  
  
"Let me own you."  
  
"Let me control you eternally."  
  
He kept mumbling things to me; it made me weak it made me want to be in his arms for him to hold me and for him to possess me. He knew my thoughts and I could feel in this nightmare not like others, or other dreams, I could feel flesh on flesh. Or was it truly flesh that he was made of? He held me in his arms and he comforted me. He made me dream. He made me lust..for him and him alone and then he kissed my flesh, and when he did this it felt like pools of warmth, and his breath was warm a caressing as well as gentle.  
  
Fear was in me still. I had no control over my body..he owned me now. Or so it seemed. He kept whispering things still. Chilling things, and freighting things. Then he moved me away from him, this strange smirk slipping onto his soft sadistic lips, making his fast twist into a more fearful look.  
  
"I will come for you.your mine!"  
  
~*~  
  
Bleep! Bleep!  
  
I fall forward as sweat falls from my forehead rolling down my now pail face of fear. I feel sick to the stomach and scared from my 'little' nightmare. I fall back to my soft feathery pillow as I run the covers over my chilled afraid body to wipe off the sweat as I mumble.  
  
"Thank god.it was only a nightmare."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and was thankful that this was all a nightmare..but then I heard a shuffle and then a chuckle and this wasn't just any chuckle it was a malice like chuckle and then I shutter as I pull the covers down slowly so that I could see, and I do mean very slowly so I could think striate., and as I did this my eyes grew big in fear because there he was right in front of me the prince of darkness...  
  
Review: Review and tell me what you think! I think it sucks and that I should delete it but I need feedback if you have to flame me on how lousy I am on writing go ahead 


	2. Reality Check Is In Order

Disclaimers: konnichiwa-nope don't own Dragonball Z/GT ECT.  
  
Note: a flying angel with no wings makes an appearance in this chapter he also wants Bulma but for a different reasons. (O.O)  
  
Nightmare and Reality Chapter: 2 Reality Check Is In Order By: Krysis  
  
He was situated there in the same place as he was before. He chuckled evilly at me as he strode more rapidly to me. I could hear his boots as they hit at my marble flooring letting a faint echo surround my room. The sound was sending an artic chill of fear into my mind. I didn't really realize it then to tell you the truth. It was when he grew nearer to my bed I had taken notice to it. It was a sarcastic smirk that so smugly slipped across his evil lips. Evil lips that I couldn't take my eyes from.  
  
"Scared? Or do you think your still dreaming?"  
  
He sat near a chair close to my bed. He looked down upon my frightened face. I was horrified that this man was here, and in my room. What could I have done for this all to happen? It was when I spoke almost a soft whisper did he hear my words.  
  
"Why?"  
  
That was all I could think of at the time of all this. That had been one question repeating itself in my mind. I couldn't think strait and the most logical question that came to mind was why.  
  
"I thought it was simple. I thought you were smart enough to put the puzzle together. I guess I guessed wrong."  
  
I grew bolder by the minute. He was putting me down making me feel stupid, and out of place in my own room. But then it hit me like a ton of bricks he acted like he knew me, as if he thought that he knew me.  
  
"You don't know anything about me. Leave!"  
  
I felt his hand reach out, my eyes grew big in fear.this wasn't happening this couldn't be happening not now. I pushed myself back more to my left side of my queen size bed, its soft mattress dipping in at my weight as I pushed away from him.  
  
"I know you more then you no yourself Bulma."  
  
He stood up, as he let this sadistic smirk slip across his seductive lips. I was falling for him again. I was falling for the devil it seemed like I had no true control of myself. Then it happened as if a miracle found its place at the right time.  
  
In a bright beam of light towards the bottom of my bed a blur of light beamed around there.an angel it seemed to be was there. He was gorges he looked so human like the man to my side with that few indications of hair and tail difference. And there muscular built was fare to advanced to the human male spices of earth.  
  
"Vegeta I demand you leave at once!"  
  
The man spoke with beam of honor. Yet I could feel the heat rise in the room. Vegeta was very angry and I could feel the heat beam onto my form. It melted me into him. I wanted to be in his arms. It was poisoning my mind it seemed.  
  
"Kakarott, such a pleasure to see you once again.I thought after I destroyed your pathetic wings you would have given up by now. Hm?"  
  
I don't know what came over me but I was trying to get closer to Vegeta more then this man named Kakarott, I just don't know why. Maybe I was losing my mind.or what was left of it. All I knew was that I wanted him to hold me.  
  
"Phoenix.It is time you come my queen to sit by my side for all eternity and help me finally destroy this plagued earth."  
  
Phoenix-I think that name seemed so familiar yet so distant. Why was he calling me his queen when I only new him from my dreams. But it was when his left arm though me to his hard muscular chest did I realize how warm it was getting.  
  
"L-Let me go!"  
  
My words were too shaky but then out of shock he kissed me, it wasn't bad at all. It wasn't warm no fare from it. This kiss. his kiss was cold to me. I could feel his lips cover mine as my eyes closed I could see Kakarott trying to stop the flames that were shielding me from him.  
  
It was when he pulled away did I realize the offer he was giving me. I wasn't Phoenix just yet I was only the start of becoming what she was. I am her in a sense I was always her, but I was born with a choice to become her or to stay here and live a mortal life.  
  
I wasn't thinking but I snaked my arms around him, looking up into his cold black onyx eyes as he let his gloved hands trail down my cheek rubbing my soft skin as he leaned down letting his forehead press to my own.  
  
"Bulma don't he's lying."  
  
I don't know what force hit me, but I think I made a choice then and there, with his head pressed to my own. I think that I made the wrong choice because I felt pain rise up into my body and then all I saw was blackness. I was in a place that was nothing but endless pit darkness. I heard his laugh call out to me in the darkness.I could feel the emptiness of my tears slip past my soft frail skin.  
  
I felt cold then, I felt alone as I curled up into a small ball to try and keep warm. But it was internally inside my body I couldn't keep warm. I felt empty.  
  
Review please-I still think it sucks.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
ShadowAngel- Pleasure dear to get a Review from you.You know I love ya like a sister, as always! Not in a preppy way. I'm to fare gone from the light to ever see bell bottoms again. XD  
  
-Goths rule-  
  
Punkispurple- Love the pen name! Thanx for you review it means a lot. Really it does and I thank you very much. I hope this chapter met to your qualifications. I hope to hear from you again. Spite it not being logical maybe a review is in order ^.~  
  
nicola-claire88-Twice *blushes* thanx It means a lot as well. I am really glade it sent shivers into you. I hope you get a chance to read this chapter.  
  
Hope- Thanx I'm glade that I have you on your toes ^.^  
  
Cat- Thank you for your feed back it means a lot.  
  
*stargirl*- than you so much for being my fist reviewer it means so much and thank you for your input ^.^  
  
trunks's hottie- Wow your really liking it ^.^ thanx here is the next chapter.  
  
Sue - I updated Yay!  
  
Shelby- Thanks for keeping my hopes up ^.^ 


	3. Home Sweet Home?

Disclaimers: konnichiwa-nope don't own Dragonball Z/GT ECT.  
  
Note: He's not really an angle? O.o  
  
Nightmare and Reality Chapter: 3 Home Sweet Home? By: Krysis  
  
It was when a muted illumination of fire surrounded me did I realize where I was. I was in his home. In his world, and I could see the tides of lava seep up around the rocks, and I took notice to my little cage that I was in. It was a small box with iron bars to keep me in. I had a good view of what was going on. I could see scary shadows crawl about the rocks look at me, and then they would leave. They never talked though.  
  
I need to scream so I screamed.I let it echo though his home, I wanted him to hear me, and come and protect me but hours past and my voice was hurting. I think I lost most of it. I kept thinking how much I hated him I wish I had made my choice with Kakarott, but I was blind by love or lust. I guess I might as well never know.  
  
"Crying wont save you Phoenix.He will only enjoy in triumph from it."  
  
I looked around as I could only see a dim outline of shadows creep into my minute little cage, he terrified me and I could feel my body shudder I could feel my eyes seal tightly as I tried to pray. That was the only thing I could do now or so I thought. He answered it as if he could read my mind.  
  
"To late.praying can't and won't salvage you. Your soul is his now."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Such a demand from your place.but I think it's right to tell you who I am."  
  
This 'thing' was wrapped in a cloak as he unmasked himself slowly. I fell to my knees in shame of fear. It was him Kakarott, the man from earlier the angel. His face hallowed out into what seemed to be emotionalist now then what it was before.  
  
"I told you he lied, I warned you but still you refused my guidance Bulma. He needs no queen he's to selfish to need a queen he will make into what he made of me. He will make you do his dirty work."  
  
"You're an angel aren't you?"  
  
"Was.a very long time ago, he made promise to me as well, he was my friend who I trusted with my life."  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
"You shouldn't be asking me that.but then again it's too late for that." "Why did he go through all that work then.if he only wanted this?"  
  
"He tempts the jewels of rarities you are rare.Phoenix was your name at birth, it changed with your foster parents."  
  
"No one ever told me."  
  
"Well I am telling you now, so listen."  
  
I nod shortly acknowledge him to go on.  
  
"You were born here; you were my son's step daughter (I know you're thinking Pan? No-no she was born way after Bulma and Pan is Bulma's step sister there is no relation just go with it it's A/U)  
  
"You were different from us, and your powers were remarkable for a child and a female at that, we thought if we hid you we could protect you from him enslaving you. We failed I guess but Phoenix was your name at birth because you control the power of the fire bird from deep within you could kill thousands with your power."  
  
I didn't get it; my parents on earth never told me I was found. Was this man lying or was he telling me the truth. This all was confusing me. I was scared and I was cold. I didn't get it wasn't where I was suppose to be hot?  
  
"I see.So what am I to do?"  
  
"Nothing-that is until he calls you."  
  
"I refuse.I hate him."  
  
"You aren't at freedom of choice anymore Bulma. You do as he says to do or you pay dearly."  
  
"Who is my father?"  
  
"Your real father died long ago in war with the heavens.your step father is Gohan and your step mother is Videl but they will not come to see you now it's just not safe right now."  
  
I curled up once again as I saw him leave. Maybe I could kill myself.but then I would just be here again wouldn't I? I keep forgetting that he has control of me, life or death. He fooled me and now I hade to pay.  
  
I waited 2 months of sitting eating what I was given.not much really. Tell I was given a message to talk with him. Oh I hated him so much and if I had to talk to him I would slip for sure. What was I going to do? "Phoenix is here my lord."  
  
"Good you may leave."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
I saw that short blob of a man mock me with a sarcastic smile. I wasn't cold now like I have been for the two months I had been here. If you're asking why I knew my time was because I would ask Kakarott who frequently visited me. I would ask him things, questions my mind was pondering.  
  
No I wasn't cold I could feel flames clench my fist, and the man even cowered before me, how I loved that more then any thing I loved his fear. It was as if fueling me for something I couldn't understand. That feeling faded quickly as I walked into open doors.  
  
"Close them."  
  
I clenched my fist, I knew who it was but I tried to hold my tongue with all my will and a forced myself to close the doors softly.as I tried not to slam them. They were heavy doors and I think he chuckled at my weakness in closing them. I hated him.  
  
I could hear a quick clap of hands as flames surrounded us within seconds. We were in his room. And I could easily spot him; he was draped in silks of black, as he lay comfortably on his soft bed. It looked so tempting to sleep. It was a canopy bed, but much bigger then any normal bed I have seen, it was draped in the finest silks of red and black, but I didn't let my eyes hit his. I was afraid again.no longer made just scared.  
  
"I wish to talk with you."  
  
"I wish to kill you."  
  
I gave him an evil look as I looked into his cold black eyes. But then it hit me like he had control over me, as I could feel myself walk towards him without me willing to do so.  
  
"Kill me, I find that so amusing.tell me how you wish to do so."  
  
"I-I don't know how."  
  
"Then think before you act. Hm?"  
  
He always had to have the last word, he always had to be smart and quick with his words it was bugging me he was hated by all yet loved by so many. I didn't get it was getting to me. That had to be the only reason.  
  
"Come and lay down with me, drink with me."  
  
"Tempting, but I refuse to come any closer to you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
I think my fear was giving myself away. I think he wasn't taking me for my words because it seemed to be trying his patients more then getting him boiling mad.  
  
"Come and lay with me Bulma."  
  
"I thought is said No!"  
  
"It's not a question."  
  
"Fine but I still say NO!"  
  
He stood up, he was crossed with me. I turned around as I walked fast to the door only to see him faintly appear in front of me. I shivered but stood my grounds I wasn't going to let him win.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
I could feel his heated hands wrap around my forearm as he pulled me forcefully to him. It was when his gloved hand touched my cheek could I feel my body boil, I could feel flames pour out of me.I felt my eyes burn into his own.  
  
"Phoenix."  
  
I don't know why but I tried to force my arms from his grip. I could see something burning into his eyes. Possession, control, and lust I felt the cold chills run back into my body as I lost control of my power.  
  
"Come and lay with me."  
  
I didn't answer this time because I new it was useless to try any more; I complied as he pulled me into the silks of his bed. It was as if I were on water at that moment I felt my body drop into the bed as it wrapped around me.  
  
"Drink."  
  
He pulled a wine glass to my lips, they felt frosted I felt frosted, it was when I looked in the mirror to the bed side did I noticed what I looked like, my hair had grown past my shoulder blades, my eyes were a deadly deep blue and my lips were frosted in blue, my skin was so pail now I hardly recognized myself. I drank from the wine goblet that he placed to my lips as I felt my body warm. It tasted so good.it tasted so new. What was it? I though as I tore it from his hands it drank it into guzzle. It felt like it was pouring into my veins it felt so home like to me. It felts so warm and fresh.  
  
"Yes drink."  
  
I felt his gloved hands run up my body, as he smirked at me. I didn't care no I kept drinking this liquid as I felt my hunger for it increase with every second. I felt so in pure that I liked it. It felt like all the good was washing from me with each gulp I took.  
  
Then it hit me.he had been testing me and clearing all emotions but hate. Then why was he touching me why was I feeling this feeling of love cover my body for him. It was weird but I still liked it.  
  
It was when he took the goblet from me did I whimper. I wanted more; I wasn't done with it I need more.  
  
"Shhh.you will have more but you will have to wait because I'm thirsty myself, and I plain of profiling my bodies needs."  
  
I new what he wanted from me, and as stupid as I was I wanted to give it to him.I felt so wanting and inviting that it was killing me. It was when his lips crushed to mine drawling small amounts of blood did I realize what he wanted from me. He wanted to taste my blood.  
  
I wasn't going to let myself live it down as it kissed him back drawing blood from his own lips. It was then my eyes grew big in the goblet it wasn't a liquid of wine it was his blood. It was his blood that was now pouring into my veins. He was drinking my blood as I was drinking his own blood.  
  
Was I drunk from his blood? Was that even possible? Eww how weird was that?  
  
  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Hope-Thanx for reviewing again, it means a lot. I'm glad you find it interesting hehehe.  
  
PunkisPurple-I'm going to tell already that I'm going to like reviews from you. And as if you read my mind. When I was writing I was like Kakarott/goku and Angel nah he needs to be a falling angel-an angel wanna be hehehe. Thanks for a wonderful review. ^.~  
  
Venni- I have to totally agree with you on the angel thing. My mother on the other hand won't. But that's okay because it's not her story. Lol. I'm totally into Vampires epically Anne Rice the best writer in the known world. I love writing dark fics because basically I love Goths as well. ^.~ thanx for the review. 


	4. Finding Love in Dark Places

Discalmers: I DON'T OWN IT. But I do own the story = ( If it helps I don't mind if any of you guys want you use this lousy story on one of your sites just please ask me. KrysisCTyranny@aol.com thanx!  
  
Authors comment: I would like to ask if you all would like a Lemon in the next chapter I'm not to sure this story should lead into that but, after all I always end up with one. Send in a Review and tell me what you think oh and if I should add some B/G into the story as well? Sorry for taking to long for this chapter.  
  
Secondly: I would like to warn you that I have 2 major errors in writing, my grammar and my spelling. It will be extremely hard to explain them all but I would like to explain the two major causes. 1. I have ADD, and I have been learning things slower then some people. And 2.I is dyslexic meaning that I get words mixed around real easily.  
  
Okay enough gabber on with the story eh.  
  
_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Nightmare and reality Chapter 4 Finding Love in Dark places  
  
_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
My body felt like I was rotating around the dark room that I was in know. I couldn't see striate, but I could here him talking to me. He was saying odd things that I barley understood while I was in a daze from the blood. Some were soft whispers almost like chants that I could barely catch off the tips of his lips.  
  
"You are mine 'little one'! Forever you will be mine."  
  
That's the only sentence I understood through his mumbling that he was repeating over and over in my head. I felt warm arms wrap around me, and now I felt more tired then before. My body was no longer all tense and scared, because now it was relaxed and at ease.  
  
I had fell asleep in his cruel arms that night, or it might have been day I couldn't really tell when it was day or night in my prison. It seemed to be night at all times here in the dark layer of Vegeta's. I was warm for the fist time in the many nights and day I had been here in this underworld of coldness and darkness.  
  
I missed Kakarott in a sense; he was a lot like a comfort zone for me. I could hug him and I would feel safe and I could here his voice and feel calm. I trusted him more then myself. What if Vegeta found out? What would happen if Vegeta learned that I had feelings for Kakarott?  
  
I think that I was in deep sleep, because I never thought so much in my entire life. I would have dreamed but it wasn't allowed in this realm. Thinking was allowed but only to some extent. The rules here were harder then some on earth. The law that ran on Vegeta's wing was the worse I think of them all.  
  
I missed Kakarott. I wondered if he missed me at all. Our if he really cared for me as much as I was starting to care for him. Vegeta though, I think there was something about him that was drawing me to him. He seemed to evil and to cruel but with me he was gentle like last night. He could have killed me, beat me but he understood me as if he knew my like a book.  
  
Vegeta.What was it that was so different from any other person I had known? Spite that he was a ruling demon didn't mean much. I wanted to know what the heck this feeling deep inside of me was. I burning sensation, that felt better then any sensation I have ever felt before. Was it love? Or was it lust? Maybe I was in a sense of confusion.  
  
When I slowly awoke I found myself alone, and still in his bed. The lights of the flames were gone now and it was darker in this room then any night on earth. It was warm though, I wasn't cold anymore like was when I first arrived here. I was warm and full of spirit and strength again. I felt like I had power that I could now be able to control my own actions. If that was humanly possible now? Was I human? Or was I a demon like Kakarott. A fallen angel from the heavens above? If so why don't I recall heaven?  
  
I was thinking too much, I really noticed that once I saw a flicker of lights flash around the room, and there he was clad in a suit of golden tip boots, tight black spandex uniform with golden and Red blood armor for his chest. His shoulders had golden shoulder looking things, as well as a red blood crown on his right chest plate, and he had a long black cape with red blood colors under the top layer.  
  
I wasn't afraid anymore I was more liked nervous on what he wanted from me. More like why he wanted it from me. Why was I so special to him, and the way he treated me? I thought he was going to want me to be along his side when he tempted me on earth. Like a queen or a princess and to live haply ever after with the man she loved. What a big joke. I felt a grief of lost hope down here not one seen of joy and happiness.  
  
"Awaken finally?"  
  
I slowly look up to him, when I do I see his burning onyx eyes flaming into my blue pools of light. I shivered suddenly. It was as if he had entered my head and was reading my thoughts, and this scared me, because it felt as if I were looking into a wolf's eyes and they could look into my soul and reach it and know my darkest secrets.  
  
"Yes.How long have I been out for?"  
  
I gave out tiredly as I turned my gaze away from his.  
  
"Long enough.time down here doesn't matter much women."  
  
I start to stand up but I feel his black gloved hands grasp my shoulders as he pushed me back to his bed. I was confused at first but I felt his lips press to my own, I could feel his eyes shut for the fist time he had entered the room. His hands rubbing at my shoulders, as he skillfully kissed my dry tipped lips with his soft fresh lips.  
  
He had let his tongue slide along my lower lip as if begging me to allow him entrance. I slowly complied with his small order as I felt his tongue dart along my mouth, as it caressed my tongue as if soothing it to sleep.  
  
He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes as I did this I saw him letting his evil like smirk cross his sinister lips. He was gorges to me, the way he let that smirk cross his lips it made me want him even more. I wanted him to kiss me again. To make me feel like I was worth even a small bit to him.  
  
"You mean more to me then a little bit, my little one. You are my every thing."  
  
He spoke to me as if he knew my thoughts. How could that be? It was when he sat close to me and took his right black glove off and stroked my long blue- green hair to the side and traced a line from my neck down to my shoulders to the middle were he stopped.  
  
He traced two small marks that were on my neck. While you drank my blood I bit down on you, marking you creating a bond between us both. I have been hearing all your thoughts all day, every thought from the day before.  
  
I suddenly grow weak. Kakarott my mind thinks shortly I think as I look into his eyes in horror did he kill him? My only friend? It was when I heard his chuckling I grew pail I wanted to kill him right then and there. If he hurt him I swore.  
  
"Kakarott is fine, he happens to be my best most trusted second hand. Yes I know of your weakness for him. Why do you think I sent him to you all those times? You don't think he went because he cared did you?"  
  
I could feel a weird sensation come over me as I felt to tears roll down my pail checks, which were now retrieving some color back to them. I looked up at him as I felt grief and sadness wash over my body. I hated him I hated them both.  
  
"Little one, don't hate me I did it out of what you angels would call love eh?"  
  
"Angel? What are you talking about Angel?"  
  
"Why don't you here the truth now. Your not really Phoenix I made her up, you mother is some perky wench that's in love with humans that came from heaven. Who chose to live on earth, she married a human man as you call Father. And then you were born half angel half human a hybrid. As you know I hate angels and it was an easy key to kill your mother, but before I was about to killer her I noticed something in her arms and that's when I saw you an infant child wrapped in cloth with blue hair and blue eyes. I fell in love with you when I chilled."  
  
"You lied to me?"  
  
"I only wanted you to believe that you belong here, which you do as long as you're with me."  
  
"I don't want to be here I want to go home I want to speak with my mother"  
  
"You do have the Phoenix inside of you Bulma; you accepted her through the blood. You body is warm now. You are Phoenix you are mine Bulma forever your mine."  
  
"You can't control what you don't own. You have no power over me I want out of here."  
  
"Your wrong my 'little one' so very wrong. I do own you, because I own you through our bond Bulma dear. I own you now I own your life."  
  
"I want to go." I was cut off.  
  
"Shh too much talk."  
  
I was so confused I wanted to get out of there I wanted to leave I wanted to see my mother to see if he was finally telling me the truth but his warm lips covered mine again and he took away all my thoughts with a single kiss. He took my life and took my soul with it and I couldn't fight back. Deep down I think it was because I loved him.  
  
_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay is this getting worse or bad, ugh I feel like it's a peace of crap and that I need to delete it. = ( what do you guys want out the story. I need Feedback. If it's about my spelling and grammar read the top of this page ugh.  
  
=) Review please. 


	5. The Virtue of Unity

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN IT. But I do own the story = ) If it helps I don't mind if any of you guys want you use this lousy story on one of your sites just please ask me at KrysisCTyranny@aol.com thanx!  
  
Authors comment: Okay I totally understand none of you like B/G O.o so this is a strict B/V only and I would like to say sorry for the slow review I lost my inspiration but if it helps I got it back. Yay!  
  
Chapter 5: The Virtue of Unity By: Krysis Warnings: mild lemon  
  
I was once again being pulled into his strong temping arms; I felt so much safety being with him. I felt immortal in his arms and in this very place that I was in. I didn't really believe his story about my mother; there was so much I could feel he was leaving out. I know he had this bound over me, but why hadn't I had a bond over him?  
  
It was then I could feel his lips to my neck, as he would let his tongue trail along my wound as he pulled away slowly. Yet again he proved his point that he new my mind, and that he new what I was staying as he responded back to me with a simple smirk. It wasn't evil anymore it was peaceful in a sense, like he dropped down his wall just for me.  
  
"You dwell to much on probability."  
  
I would extend a brow, as he would rest his tail around me waist. That was the first time I took noticed that he had a tail. He would only bring me closer to him as he would press his head to mine. He had done this once before in my room but it felt different now, it felt almost finished this bond.'  
  
I don't have any clue to why I did it but I felt my teeth sink into his skin, once again his intoxicating blood would send chills onto my form as his blood felt like it was completing me inside, it was then it hit me as I pulled away.  
  
Are bound was know completed and forever' I could now feel his own thoughts before he tore them away; he seemed to have blocked them from me. I tried to do the same with him but I only received a small chuckle.  
  
"You were not trained to do so.love."  
  
He said it mockingly as to see my actions as I glared at him with my artic blue eyes, as I stuck my tongue out of me with a simple frown slipping across my face. I felt so much more opened now like I could be myself around him. So opened.  
  
I noticed this quickly and tried to cover it up only to have his black- gloved finger be placed to my lips. It felt so warm, as he pressed it there and his tail dragging me closer to him. I didn't will myself to him but he willed himself to me.  
  
"Milord?"  
  
It was the fist time I spoke a word of true honor to him, I could see his mask slip to that as his mind let it send me a word just one word that's all it was, a simple meaningful word. I can't tell you at this time what the word was because I had been lost into the passion of that word.  
  
I trusted him now, I know I doubted it deep down in my heart but that word was so meaningful that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his thick masculine neck as I took in his fresh clean sent. I could feel him peal his clothes of as his flesh covered that of my own.  
  
I soon found my clothes in the same predicaments as I could feel his flesh pressed to my own, I thought his skin to be rough more hard and cruel but to my dismay he was soft like a fine silk. His muscular chest was hard and firm but yet soft like tender flesh of a human.  
  
I could feel him take in my kisses, as he would deepen everything. I could feel my heat become more and more as are passion grew. Phoenix wasn't all that a lie he even told me she was in me, I wanted to awaken her inside of me for him. I cared so much to please him that I shocked even myself.  
  
It was when he had let his hands trail down my slender waist and my soft flesh did I feel him enter as he did this I could feel flames devour over me, as I felt wings tare into my back, the pain I could not tell you for it was more then I could ever bare. They tore from my flesh in a flash of fire.  
  
I felt him comfort me as I went through this, his mind now open to my own as we spoke into one an others mind as I could feel my wings that took on the shape of an angel be framed with orange, yellow, and red they were strong feathers that took on the shape of the Phoenix birds colors.  
  
"You'll learn to control them at your will."  
  
He spoke now in words as he kissed me as we both were sent into are own sensation. This had been my first time with anyone and even so I was willingly opened to him. He would be my first and only one that I shall say I love. As I thought this he replied.  
  
"Good, because if any sense of tertiary occurred I would kill the fool who would try and clam my mate in any sense."  
  
He spoke strange words in about the bounding, this 'mate' was a new term that I didn't really understand at that time, and I don't tell this very day. I think it more of term of wife and husband but then again it was more complex then that.  
  
It was when I felt my wings fade away did I notice what he was saying. Through high amounts of pain I can control this power, through massive anger. Soon though I will be able to control it without anger and without pain.  
  
"In time yes, but it may take awhile."  
  
I looked at him for a brief moment before I shifted my gaze to the flames of the torches I was feeling a peg of something as I could feel a sense of light start to enter into the room, I felt Vegeta toss the covers over my form as he let out a growl.  
  
"I won't allow this you monster! She is my daughter and you have no right!"  
  
I could hear the voice to the words. I knew this voice it was my mothers and this light was too much for me as I hid behind him clutching him from behind not wanting to be torn away. Then she spoke again.  
  
"This is unforgivable you were told by even your father Vegeta' this will bring a wrath upon you war. We had a deal!"  
  
It was then Bulma faded from Vegeta her arms gone and the warmth vanished as he clenched his fist as his own blood began to spill his black wings springing from his back in a lash of danger as he would let out a chilling yell that sent all of his western kingdom to chills.  
  
"Wench we are bounded you will kill her if not slowly."  
  
"That is up to us to declare you monster.Stay away from my child."  
  
Reviewers: I don't have much time to write down all of you, but I want to thank all of you if it wasn't for you this story would never get finished! I hope this is as good as the first but then again nothing ever is. But thanks again for your reviews it means a lot.  
  
-Krysis 


	6. Angels suck!

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT ECT.  
  
Nightmare and Reality (Chapter 6) By: Krysis  
  
She could feel tears burn her flesh as she lay on a white bed, in a white room. She was feeling alone and scared spite that she was safe from him. Did she really feel safe without him? She felt empty almost as if her heart were crushing.  
  
She shifted her wings out, her beautiful wings that were now destroyed. She felt down the ridges of them where they had been cut. She was clipped like a bird without flight. She could feel a frown shift on her face. She missed him; she missed his world and the warmth. She was cold up here, like sold ice.  
  
"Don't fear Bulma dear, you are safe now!"  
  
A voice was heard as it opened trough the white doors. Was every thing here so colorless, and empty? She allowed her wings to shift back keeping them out. She new how to control them now and she preferred to keep them out showing that she was threatened.  
  
"I want to go back!"  
  
She wasn't scared but it came out cracked almost if shivering with something that Bulma's mother couldn't place. She could feel emptiness to her words almost like there was something else she wanted to place with those words.  
  
"Bulma you have no idea what you have done, let alone do I care to hear your wants right now. You have been foolish you should be trying to clean yourself of your sin."  
  
"What if I like my sin?"  
  
Bulma's mom turned around at hearing this as she would shift her blue angelic eyes to her daughters, she took notice to how much darker they were right now. Bulma could feel the power she held over her with her gaze.  
  
"It is forbidden Bulma!"  
  
"As is a human mother 'dearest,'"  
  
She said her last words dripping with sarcasm. As she allowed her wings to fly out behind her in a threat, and she new that her mother took it that way as she took a few steps back.  
  
"What has he done to you?"  
  
At this Bulma was ready to lash out her anger when a voice was heard to the back or her head, It felt like home as a heavy accent voice that she new all to well spoke to her. She relaxed calming her anger that was beating inside of her.  
  
'Calm yourself little one.' She laid back into her pillow with a frown as she spoke back into her own mind, as she allowed her words to show a slip of pain a sorrow. 'I miss you Vegeta' she didn't need to call him prince anymore she only needed to use his name to feel how much she missed him.  
  
'It is to late love, the have screwed up because they tried to stop it but now it's to late all there plans on saving you and the worlds.' She shifted on the bed, her wings sliding back into her back as she closed her eyes. Her mother took this as a time of deep thought and left.  
  
'What are you talking about Vegeta?' She used it in a harsh way, her eyebrows shifting into a frown. As she allowed her mind to search his own. Her eyes shooting open as he allowed her this once to enter into his mind. Her eyes shot open as she blocked him out in fear.  
  
'How could he do this to me.' She lay in sweat as she stood up, pulling the white sheets from her as she tossed them to the side, she pounded onto the door, and just around that time a man opened the door. She was slightly shocked at how beautiful he was as she looked at his long spiked hair, and to his cheek a scar (I am a Yamcha basher so forgive me if I upset anyone) He spoke with worry.  
  
"You okay miss?" he looked around the room as his eyes hit her own. They were now back to there own color as she smiled at him with a sweet 'angelic smile as she replied to him with the same sweet smile.  
  
"Yes, I was hopping if I could go for a walk."  
  
She felt his eyes hit the ground in a blush. As he would bow slightly as his white wings shifted slightly. So angels do have white wings, with everything else in this place who would have thought.  
  
"Sure I would love to show you around."  
  
Little did Bulma no that the back of her mind was opened to Vegeta's will as she would feed him all the information that he was going to be needed to this plan and plot of her. He was interested in it as he sat to his throne his back cape draped behind him and his tight fitting black clothes.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma what are you doing eh?" he allowed his fingerless black gloves to graze his chin as he looked into the back of her mind. He still had control over her but her plan was evil. Her plan was more evil then he could ever muster. Could this half angel pull of such a lie?  
  
He wondered at this plot and plan, but she couldn't pull it off if she did then it would mean that his own plan would be wrecked and destroyed. He wound not have this! He called forth his elite guards, as he would plan an attack.  
  
"Kakarott, I want you to bring her back to me. If she is harmed then so be it! She is plotting against her own king and after all I have done for her, but do make sure that her stomach is not harmed with all cause."  
  
"Why is this m'lord?"  
  
He allowed his black glove to graze the air. Only Kakarott dare to question his king, after all they were too much of the same mind to ever kill the other.  
  
"You might be killing your own soon to be prince of hell!"  
  
He stated with a smirk proud of his work. Shock was seen across Kakarotts face, as he would allow a grin to slip onto his own face.  
  
"Are you sure of this?" 


End file.
